


Revolver

by michaelLemieux



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelLemieux/pseuds/michaelLemieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Seth decide to play Russian Roulette with their dad's old revolver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolver

Seth never thought Richie would be the giggly sort of drunk, eyes scrunched closed and tears leaking out. Seth was so out of it himself that he couldn’t even remember what was so funny, but the grin on his face was starting to hurt his cheeks, and his own eyes on the verge of watering. He swings the bottle of Jack up, and a burning gush of whiskey glides down his throat. Richie reaches over and tugs the bottle from him, a bit calmer now, eyeing Seth like he’s the prize of this drinking game. (It was that stare that sent shivers down Seth’s spine. Always, always, Richie’s hard, determined eyes, making him feel worthy, feel alive, and real.) Was it a drinking game? Seth thought they were just drinking, but even he knows he’d forget his own name after four beers and half a bottle of Jack which is more than he’s had, considering they ran out of tequila about twenty minutes ago. Richie sets the bottle aside after taking a long drink that had Seth’s slanted eyes and long lashes caught on the strong cords of his brother’s throat as they worked around the high proof liquor. 

“Hey,” Richie mumbles, pushing the bottles away from their legs and crawling across the short floor space between them, a hand full of talented fingers skimming up to Seth’s neck, pulling his brother’s forehead to his. “Hey, why... why don’t we... uhm… we should, uh… damnit…”

Richie lost his idea mid sentence, and he was making the cutest face trying to remember it again, (eyes tightly closed, lips pursed, frown pulling at his cheeks, safe-cracker fingers tightening pensively on Seth’s thigh) that Seth just.. he just had to kiss him. He managed to tilt his head to just the right angle, coming up under Richie and pressing their alcohol soaked lips together. Richie’s brow furrows even further and his lips scrunch up like a drying grape against Seth’s, but Seth just keeps kissing him, almost losing out to giggles again when he pictures the look on his brother’s face at this moment. Seth eventually does break the kiss to grin again, nose still pressed to Richie’s cheek, and his brother’s forehead against his. 

“Russian Roulette,” Richie breathes. “That’s what we should do. Russian Roulette.” 

Seth pulls back and nods, reaching over to his back and yanking it towards him, knocking over a couple empty beer bottles in the process. He rummages a while and comes out with an old pistol they’d kept with them after their father had died. It was old, a Leavitt 32-caliber six-shot revolver from the Mexican-American War. He never let them forget that. The gun had never been used by the brothers, and their weren’t any bullets for it except the one’s it had come with. 

Richie reaches over and snatches the gun from Seth’s hands, grumbling petulantly, “I wanna go first, Seth,” as he unloads five of the bullets, spinning the cylinder and popping it back in with a satisfying click. 

With a big, open, goofy looking grin on his face, Richie holds the gun up to his temple. Seth gives his brother the double thumbs up, and Richie pulls back the hammer, sets his finger to the trigger, and pulls. 

Seth knew there would be a loud noise no matter what happened, and he still jerked and flinched, arms flying up to hide his face. He also expected to hear Richie giggling like an idiot afterwards and flipping the gun around on his finger like a cowboy. Seth lowered his arms slowly from his face and blinked away the blood from his eyelashes when he realized no one was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a reverse bang, but I'm posting it here just to have something else up.


End file.
